


Meeting the Parents/Brothers

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Brothers, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Clark decides to take Conner with him to meet his parents. Nothing bad happens, it works out better than expected.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Martha Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Young Justice Bingo 2020





	Meeting the Parents/Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Conner Kent"  
> I had wanted to do one for Conner with the 'ring', but I thought this work would be better. I may post it under a different character or post without bingo connection.

“Is this really okay, Clark?” Conner asked. 

Clark had invited Conner to join him and his parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent for a weekend. They arrived by car for the sake of normalcy and it gave them some time to talk.

“It’ll be fine, Conner.” Clark said patting Conner on the back. “I’ve talked to them about you.”

“You have?”

“I had. And they set me straight. Told me to take the time to get to know you. And they wanted to meet you.”

“So this is it.” Conner looked up at the Smallville farm and house that Clark grew up in. That Superman had started his life in.

“Sure is.”

“It looks...”

“Rustic?”

“Different, a good different.”

“Are you excited?”

“I’m trying to stay whelmed.”

“Stay what?” Clark blinked unfamiliar with the word.

“Whelmed. Like between overwhelmed and underwhelmed.” Conner gestured to make his point.

“Where did you learn that?” Clark raised an eyebrow.

“Who, actually. Robin creates a bunch of ‘back-words’ he uses, like ‘traught’ from distraught or ‘concerted’ from disconcerted.”

Clark chuckled. “I swear you kids say the craziest of things.”

“Like ‘lickity split’.” Conner deadpanned.

Clark firmly patted him on the back. “Come on, you.”

Clark led him up to the path to the house and knocked on the door of his childhood home. The door opened, standing before them was an aged old man.

“Clark, it’s so good to see you!” The old man said.

“Hi Pa.” Clark returned and the two men hugged it out.

After breaking from the hug, Mr. Kent caught a glance at Conner. “Is he-”

Clark gestured. “Pa, this Conner Kent or as he’s known as Superboy.”

Mr. Kent pushed his glasses. “He really looks just like you.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Kent.” Conner said and offered a hand to shake.

Mr. Kent clucked his tongue. “Please. You’re family, call me Pa.” He promptly pulled the younger boy in a hug.

“Uh, sure Pa.” Conner hesitated.

“Jon, what’s going-” An aged woman came into view behind the man. “Oh my goodness!”

“Ma this is-” Clark began gesturing to Conner who just pulled out of the hug.

“You’re son!” She enthused.

“Actually, I don’t-, I mean-” Clark struggled.

“Oh Clark.” She shook her head, hands on her hips.

“Hello Mrs. Kent. I’m-”

“Ma, no need for formalities Superboy.” Much like her husband she pulled Conner in a hug, firm but gentle. It was similar to M’gann’s hug.

“Conner actually, Conner Kent.” Conner corrected while returning the hug.

“Well, don’t just stand there Con, come on in! You too Clark, it’s been forever since we seen you!” She guided the younger boy into the house.

“This isn’t too weird?” Conner asked. 

Pa chuckled. “Son, you’re not any weirder than your brother.” 

“Brother! Pa!” Clark exclaimed.

“He looks so much like you.” The oldest male Kent reasoned. “If he’s not your son, then why not you’re brother?”

“He’s right, sweetie.” She agreed.

“What do you think, Conner?” Clark posed to him.

Brother. It had seemed to be a given that Superman would be his mentor, like a father similar to the dynamics his teammates have with their respective mentors. But, he didn’t need a ‘father’, he had a family and there was always room.

“I like it.” Conner said. “But if you don’t-”

Clark put a hand on Conner’s shoulder and looked at him affectionately.

“I like it, too.” Clark then proceeded to do one of many things older brothers do to their younger siblings. He mussed up Conner’s hair much to his dismay.


End file.
